Sweet Dreams
by Stop-Police
Summary: Skye is in a limbo, dreaming of a life she wants but not everything is under her control. Headaches and voices from another life, her real life reach out to her. But when the decision comes down will she pick a dream or take a risk and keep living. Rated T but will be M later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Skye POV

I ache everywhere and when I open my eyes from a deep sleep I am met with my pod. I sit suddenly and it makes me dizzy. My head falls slowly to between my legs as I let the nausea pass. Either I'm dreaming or I have had the worst nightmare.

Everything in me is throbbing and it seems like today is the day I will be having a migraine. I've only ever had a few but I think migraines are terrible and I don't know how other people can function with them.

A sharp loud knock on my door, pierces my ears causing them to ring as I groan from the pain in my head. The door slides open and Ward is standing staring at me weirdly.

'What they hell do you want?' I snap at him.

He rubs his neck awkwardly and says, 'You're late from training. I was coming to get you up, but I don't think that is going to happen.'

I groan and say, 'Can you go ask Simmons if she has any massive pain killers.'

Ward nods curtly and practically runs from my pod. I stand on my shaky legs, like a new born deer I struggle to walk to the bathroom using the wall to get me there. The door slides open with a push of a button and I collapse into the sink as my arms struggle to support me.

I look into the mirror and it looks like I've been through all kinds of hell. My hair is a mess and I'm pale as hell, I look like death as warmed over me.

_'Oh no…oh no oh god, Simmons! Get down here! Oh…oh god. Hang on, just hang on okay.'_

I gasp at the voice ringing through my ears and I look around for Coulson, hoping he is okay. But I'm alone. Alone.

I can feel myself falling to the ground and I can't grab anything to stop me. I close my eyes as I hit the hard floor, my head snapping back to the ground. The migraine I have now is pounding at the back of my head and I cry out in pain my hands gripping my head.

I can feel other hands touch my body and a few voices but I can't open my eyes because the pain is so bad and the ringing is deafening me. I feel myself being lifted and being moved. It hurts so much. Everything hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No one ever told me that when I grow up, nightmares would still plague my sleep and that monsters will kill you while you sleep. I think that this is complete bullshit. I mean, as a kid, even in foster care I was lead to believe that adulthood would be amazing and fun. They were dead wrong. Once you're 18 the foster system couldn't give a crap about you whether you ended up on the streets or living in a van. Nightmares like this shouldn't be happening. Nightmares like this life can't be real. How is any of this stuff real? I can't tell the difference anymore. Sometimes I don't know if I'm breathing anymore. What the hell is happening? I feel like I'm losing my memory of the real things. This isn't real, is it?

I can feel my tired body again; my worried thoughts are drifting away as my mind become more aware. When I open my eyes I am greeted with the blinding lights of the lap. I'm on the cold steel table and I can feel a hand gripping my own.

'Skye! Skye! Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes again for me,' Jemma voice ringing loudly in my ears.

My hands pull out from hers and I grip my head from the pounding that has returned. 'Please turn off the lights and speak quietly, please,' I beg.

When darkness fills the room but light is still floating in from the hanger adjacent from under my eyelids I peek out and I can see the team gathered around the table. Coulson and May are talking quietly at the entrance, Ward is sitting against a bench and Fitz and Jemma are standing at the table I am still lying on. I sit up slowly my arms shaking under the weight and Jemma and Fitz place hands on my back to support me up. Their touch feels like fire and I flinch away from their hands, my body jerking forward unnaturally.

'Skye?' Jemma questions softly, 'What wrong?'

'I…I…I think I have the worst migraine in existence.'

I can hear Mays voice telling Coulson that we are an hour from an S.H.I.E.L.D Medical centre. I look up to Jemma's face and it is full of worry. I feel guilty that they are all here for me, they shouldn't have to worry about me, I'm just…I'm just a consultant. 'I'm fine guys; it's just a bad headache.'

'Skye, you had a mild seizure and you've been unconscious for,' Jemma takes a quick look at her watch and says, 'Roughly 2 hours and 14 minutes.'

'It's probably nothing to worry about. I'm just light headed. It's nothing.'

'No! Skye! It's not just nothing. Your core temperature has been jumping around like mad. You can't even keep your eyes open and frankly your pupils are blown. You're pulse...it's just...unnatural.' Jemma yells her voice cracking with emotions.

My hands reaches to grab my head again but hers hands beat me to it, they are cooler now and I can't help leaning into them. She whispers her apologies, soft in my ear. Her head rests gently on my shoulder; the pain in my head dulls down slightly and I feel like I can breathe right.

_'She's been shot!' Coulson tells Jemma. _

_'Keep her up right,' Cries Jemma helplessness filling her voice, tears threating to spill over. _

_'I've got no pulse.'_

My hands cover Jemma's when hers and Coulson's voice ringing through my head. 'No! No stop it. Please stop it. I…I…I'm not dead. Stop saying I am. STOP!' I scream helplessly.

I'm being pushed down back on to the table by burning hot hands and the once cool table feels like its burning through my clothes and skin, I can only feel Jemma's cool hands running through my hair. I can't anymore, I can't concentrate on her cool hands… it hurts so much. Everything hurts.

**Disclaimer:**

**Thanks to everyone who is following, reviewing and I don't own anything except the laptop I am writing this on. Reviews make me writing faster. Thanks again. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I become aware of my surrounding, I can hear soft voices and I can feel a cool hand in mine. I can feel the scratchiness of hospital sheets below me and a sigh slips from my dry lips. When I open my eyes I am in a semi darkened room, but I can see bright lights peeking through the gap in the curtains that surround the glass walls.

A chair screeching across the floor causes me to look toward Jemma standing and smiling at me. I feel embarrassed that I'm here. I'm not that important to worry about. 'Skye?' Jemma says gently her voice like honey.

'What happened? Why do I feel dizzy?' I question persistently.

'You…we aren't sure yet. You went cold suddenly and you were screaming. Fitz gave you morphine and it knocked you out. They've given you more here. They are running test. I…I don't understand what is happening to you. I'm so sorry Skye. It feels like I've failed you,' Jemma weeps quietly.

'Jemma,' I reach to her other hand but my IV line stops me. I groan in frustration and I say, 'Jemma, this…whatever is wrong with me is not your fault. I'm sure it's nothing just my mind playing tricks on my body.'

'Skye, whatever this is. It's killing you. It's not…not normal for a person temperature to drop so quickly and you…you were screaming weird things that I don't understand either. Right now you are so cold that it should be doing damage to your brain and I think it might be. They think you have somehow lost a lot of blood but…but you haven't been hurt. They don't even understand what is…'

Suddenly the door open and a funny looking doctor, Coulson and the rest of the team walk in. Jemma starts to remove her hand from mine but I hold onto it tightly knowing that whatever this doctor is about to tell me is going to be bad news.

He opens a folder and turns on the light to the x-ray examiner. I blink trying to get use to the sudden light in the once darken room and he mutters a quite sorry. I watch the rest of the team gather on the other side of my bed out of the way from the doctor.

'Alright, Skye first of all I have called every doctor around the world but no one knows, exactly is going on with you. I have searched every option and nothing lead to what the symptoms that you are having. I'm sorry to tell you that there is not much we can really do. I…I'm sorry.'

He pulls out a brain scan from the folder and places up to the examiner and grimly says, 'As you can see, you have some minor brain damage and we are not sure as yet to why. Your temperature has settled down to 44 Fahrenheit or 6 degrees Celsius. We tried to warm you up while you were out but your body reacted to it severely. I'm not sure whether to let your body heal itself or see if we can take at least some the symptoms away and get you back to normal. The migraine that you had before, we have used a pretty strong morphine to keep it away but it will be normal for you to feel dizzy or nausea. Again I'm so sorry for this, but I'm not giving up.'

I watch as the doctor leaves the room and I feel like I'm about to lose it, I mean this morning I woke up with just a simple migraine and now they say they have no idea what is happening to me. I look over to Coulson and he and May are once again talking quietly. Maybe this is happening because I am a 0-8-4, I wonder if the doctor knows. I doubt the rest of the team even knows. I turn to Jemma and frown remembering my past words tell her this was nothing. This was something no one ever heard of. This is a 0-8-4, I am the 0-8-4.

Abruptly I feel a sharp burning sensation in my stomach then…then I feel pain, the kind of pain that feels like your insides are being ripped apart. Like someone has driven a hot knife into your stomach and twisted it. I cough up what feels like blood pooling in the back of my throat. I can't breathe right; I'm not sure what is going on. It feels like there is a ghost gripping an arm around my back and pressing something just under where the pain is radiating from.

_'Shh…shhh,' a male voice whispers into my ear, then the clear sound of a gunshot ringing around a darkened room and everything is burning and there is blood. So much blood. _

_I'm being lowered onto a cold stone floor and his haunting voice says, 'I'm sorry, I have my orders too.' _

_I can hear myself beg for help, I can see the door I just walked through only minutes ago closed. I cry for help as I drag my bloody broken body to the door. I can feel the coldness of the door knob as I pull it open. I cough again more blood spilling from my mouth. _

I can't breathe, but I can scream because there is not blood in my throat or mouth. I don't think this is a nightmare anymore. I think…I think this is a horrible memory. My hands grip my stomach trying to cover the entry wound to stop the blood but there is none, but the pain is killing me, drugs can't even stop the pain tearing my insides apart.

I can hear voices yelling and monitors beeping wildly. I can feel hands trying to restrain me from tearing open my stomach to stop the pain, but nothing. Nothing can stop this. This pain is killing me and there is nothing I can do about it. The last thing I hear is Jemma and Coulson yelling my name. The last thing I feel is hands pushing me down and pulling me up. The last thing I say is, 'Help.'

**Disclaimer: Again I only own my pretty laptop and a fluffy Border Collie. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter. Next one should be up in about 24-48 hours or less. Reviews make me write faster and also make me smile for like the whole day. ****I made a small edit, doubt you guys will notice but its for Skye's temp, it needed to be down a lot more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I wake I can't move. When I open my eyes the room is pitch black and I can't see anything, I'm alone. When I listen to the sounds around me I can only hear the heart monitor constantly beeping unusually. I try to pull out of the restraints the hold me to the uncomfortable bed, but they are too tight and are starting to dig into the skin of my wrist.

My stomach is still in pain but the burning has stopped it's just pain, dull throbbing pain. My throat is dry and I am uncomfortable with everything. The door slides open and light filters into the room and I blink when I can see again, Jemma is standing there staring opened mouthed.

'Jemma?' I questioned. 'What the hell is going on why am I tied down?'

She walks over to my bedside and her hand is cool still as she takes mine. 'Skye, what do you remember?'

'I remember a voice, telling me…telling me he had his orders too. I…I was shot and he shot me. Oh god! Am I dead? Is this a dream? Please I don't want this anymore. Please help me Jemma.'

'Skye you almost shredded your stomach open with your bare hands, if Ward and May didn't stop you, you probably would have. The doctors said you have some swelling around your frontal lobe. You might be hallucinating being shot.'

'No, it's not a hallucination. It's too real, the pain is too real. The memories are too real. The voices, yours included, they are too real. You have to believe me. This right now, I don't even think this is real. Are you real Jemma?'

'Skye, that's…that's up to you. This is your dream. This is your coma dream. You tell so many little secrets but the thing is this is the plan. Quinn shot you. And you know the reason why. But you can't tell us, because it was so bad what happened to you. You are hanging on by a thread.'

'No, no Jemma. Please I…I'm scared. I want to go back to my team, my family. Please, how do I go back?'

'Skye, that's entirely up to you, your body is about to go through something that no one has ever been through.'

'Jemma? I don't know if I can.'

'Everything is connected Skye. All of this, this is all you. I am you tell you the truth. Everyone is you. Trying to get you to remember, trying to save you. Try and remember the rest. It's going to hurt a lot but everything is connected.'

Tears spill from my eyes, 'But I don't understand!'

'That's because you are going to forget this but you need to remember. Remember everything and then come back to me, come back to your family.'

'I…I'm alone in this,' I weep.

'Yes you are, but you have been alone for a long time. This…this is just one last jump, one unexpected bump in the road. One more thing before you forget and I hope you remember this.'

'What is it?'

'Tell me, tell the real Jemma Simmons, how you feel about her because you are going to need each other to recover from this. You're not the only one hurting; you have a family waiting for you. You have a home.'

'They don't need me, I…I mean no one has needed me, ever.'

'But they do Skye, Coulson needs you because you are helping him return to normal, you a making him human. May needs you because under that hard exterior you make her smile, with your stupid puns. Ward needs you because you are his agent in training, he is your SO and he knows that you will never fail a mission. Fitz needs you because he love making jokes with you and messing with you, you're like his sister that he never had. I…Jemma needs you because even though you have nothing in common, she…I can't image my life with you. Because for everyone you fill a missing link, you complete this team; you are the one that makes us a family.'

'What if I can't, what if I do fail you? I have before.'

'That doesn't matter, all that matters right now in this moment is that you breathe, you live, you fight and you remember. Remember, the truth.'

The pain in my stomach begins to radiate through my body again and I'm not so cold anymore. But then I feel a knife or a blade cut through the skin on my stomach and doctors talking, hands digging through the shreds of my intestines. Heat filling my veins warming my body, the coldness is being flushed away. In that moment as my body struggles with all the pain, I remember, I remember the voices.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, first of all this was a tough chapter to write. You will find out why! More news at the bottom. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Its calm, I can't feel much. The room around me is lit up and my headache is still lightly pounding at the back of my head. The bright white walls aggravate my eyes and I am tempted to slip back in where ever there are no nightmares. A voice stops me from closing my eyes and Jemma in sitting in a chair next to my head. Her face grim, lips set in a frown.

I smile hoping to rid of her frown but it doesn't faze her. 'Jemma? What's happening?'

'You're dying Skye,' Jemma tells me, her voice dead of emotion.

'What…no…no…I mean; I'm talking to you right now.'

'But this…this is a nightmare. There is no cure for you here. No one can save you here.'

'Jemma, no please don't do this to me. I…I can't stand nightmares. Please don't make me have this. I don't want to leave. Please don't make me leave. Please,' I beg desperately.

'Skye I don't want you to leave. But you have too; this…this isn't the life for you here. You know that in your heart this is wrong.'

I look away from her as the door opens and Coulson walks in his face a blank mask. 'Coulson…I don't want to be here anymore.'

He takes my other hand and tells me, 'I know. We don't want you here either. We're doing this best we can. We are going to save you. This team isn't going to lose you, not today not ever, Skye you are our family.'

My body is racked with sobs and my diaphragm is struggling to let me breathe right, tears are flooding down my cheeks and Jemma's soft warm hands wipe them away, her voice whispering for me to calm down and breathe. I…I'm not sure I fully understand is going on here, but I know this isn't real but Jemma's hand feels real as it runs through my hair.

Then the monitors behind me are beeping wildly and it feels like my heart is beating madly in my chest, the pain is unbelievable. I can't think right. I…I'm dying.

* * *

Then I feel warm hands pressing on my chest repeatedly and I can breathe again but the room around me is black, no light fills the room. It's quite and I know that I am alone. I struggle to breathe in and I think I'm about to have a panic attack, I can't stand this. I…I don't want to die alone. I don't want to die at all.

_'Skye! Come on we are going to miss the bus we don't want to be late for our last week of high school, we have so many test and assessment to finish!' Allison yells. _

_I laugh as I run to catch up to my best friend. She understands me; she knows what it is like to be in the system. Ally is the biggest nerd I know but she is amazing and a great teacher._

_Allison grabs my hand when I catch up to her and she says, 'Last one to the bus stop has to sit in the aisle seat. I pull my bag tight around my shoulder and start off with a sprint knowing I can get in front of her if I pace myself well. _

_I run through an intersection dodging through the cars, laughing happily. Running has always been a favourite of mine. I'm about to run through another but Allison voice makes me stop dead in my tracks and I freeze, 'Skye watch out!'_

_Then I'm being pushed and I'm falling to the ground and the only thing I can hear is tyres squealing's and screaming. I watch as the body of my best friend hit the ground, blood…there is so much blood. _

_'No…NO NO NO No,' I run to her begging, 'Ally, Allison please get up, please don't leave me.' _

_There are voices around me, but all I can do is hold my best friend, her breath laboured and her eyes barley open. _

_'Skye…it's okay. I'm going to be fine.'_

_'Yeah, you are going to be okay. Alright, you have to be okay,' I tell her. _

_'You'll be okay too. You'll be fine Skye.' _

_I watch as her eyes slip close and her last breath passes through her lips. I pull her tight to me, begging, praying that anyone would help me. Deep down I know it's too late. Too late. _

_The skies open up above us and rains pour down on the scene, washing the blood from her pale face. My tears mix with the rain as I lose myself and I lose her. I'm alone. No one else will ever be able to understand. I don't have a family, I'm like I'm meant to be…alone. _

I'm dying. I'm going to where ever dead souls go to. I'm dying the way I predicted on the day of my best friend's death…I'm dying alone filled with pain and grief of the life I wish I could still live. But there is nothing left to do.

_'No don't give it to her,' Coulson voice rings out loud and strong. _

_'I was losing her anyway, what harm can it do'_

That's when I feel nothing I have never felt before. I feel regrowth; I feel my heart beating normally in my chest, the migraine I once had forgotten.

_'It's working!' An unknown voice says. _

Then I'm in a room, I'm not alone but the pain is back. The pain is different from when I was shot. The pain is one of healing of unknown regrowth that shouldn't be possible. My chest rises from the bed that I am on, and it feels like I am being reborn.

_'She's spiking!'_

_'Stop it! How can we stop it!'_

_'Skye!'_

_'What's happening?'_

_'I don't…'_

_'Skye!'_

_'Do something! We have to do something.'_

_'It's okay, it's okay.' Jemma's soft voice tells me. 'Her heart beat…she's stabilizing!'_

_'Simmons?'_

I'm…I'm not sure what the hell has just happened but, I'm in a bright room, the dark one now in the back of my mind. I feel like…like everything is…is safe. I'm not alone; I can hear the voices of my team, my family. I feel like I can finally rest in peace. I can finally sleep without the dark nightmares plaguing my mind.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own my laptop and the fridge that holds my pizza. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed those especially Salkri Kachemench, you have made me smile for like the whole day. Next Chapter should be up in 12-24 hours. Please review, I will love you all forever!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

This dream is not a dream but a memory of something so buried, so deep it amazing I still remember her face or the way she smiled as she beat me at my own game of computer hacking. My forgotten sister.

* * *

_'Open the window quietly. We only have 3 hours, come on Skye,' Allison whispers to me. _

_I giggle quietly; this isn't the first time we have broken out of St. Agnes. But tonight is special, there is a meteor shower and Allison is desperate to get the best view on top of the mountain away from light pollution. _

_I gently slide the window open and we both make a run for the mountain with only a blankets and two torches. We talk as we trek up the mountain side to the top. Allison takes my hand when she has tripped a few to many times and points to the sky as a meteor passes over us burning brightly._

_When we reach the top we turn off our lights and lay together on the blanket staring up to the star filled sky with the Milky Way's creating art. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds around me and Allison breathing next to me. _

_'Skye?' Allison questions rolling to face me, tearing her gaze from the show in the skies above us. _

_'Yeah Ally?' I hum back in question, my eyes still closed. _

_'Do…Do you think there is more than what we think there is. I mean like Aliens and superheros?' _

_'Hell yes, space is just too massive for just one planet to have intelligent life forms. I mean have you read about Norse gods? The gods coming down to earth to mate with humans is highly possible. There are just some people who don't look completely human. It would be awesome to have Norse God parents.'_

_'This is going to sound really crazy, but do you think that maybe our parents did want us.' _

_My eyes snap open, Allison knows, she knows not to discussions about parents. She has a birth certificate, she was given a name. I…I just some baby no one wanted. I was born alone and I will probably die that way. _

_'Ally, please don't. You, your parents probably did want you. They probably couldn't afford you. You know what it's like out there, how tough it is for some people. I'm pretty sure if they could see you now and see the person you have become they would be proud of you, so proud.'_

_'Your parents probably think that too Skye.'_

_'You know I don't have any parents Allison,' I snap harshly at her. 'Shit…I'm sorry Ally. I just hate talking about it. Can we please just watch the meteors burn up?' _

_Allison turns away from me and says, 'Well I'm proud of you Skye, you have proved so many people wrong. Remember that Sister that always use to tell you that you will be on the streets or dead by thirteen, but you are about to graduate high school. You and I are going to be better than this place.' _

_I can feel tears well up in my eyes at her words, Allison has always be a very soft person even with all the hell that goes on back at St Agnes, she is so much more stronger than me. _

_Another meteor flies over our heads burning and then dying just before the horizon, the color trail it left behind was beautiful. _

_'Are you afraid of dying?' I ask Allison. _

_'Of course I am. Who isn't? We don't know what is on the other side. I hope that where ever we go, to heaven I hope for a happier place, where no tears are shed, no drama, just family. I hope we find a family. Why do you ask?'_

_'I…I was born into this world all alone and…and I'm pretty sure I'm going to die alone. I mean no one wants me, I'm a freak. Whatever birth parents left me here couldn't even name me or at least write down a birthday. I'll never have a family because I'll never be wanted or needed.' _

_'You'll make your own family or they will find you. You won't be alone. You will be loved when you die. You'll be surrounded by your friends, family and loved one.'_

_'Ally…something bad is going to happen. I…I just feel like something is going to happen.' _

_'It's probably nothing, now we only have like an hour left. We should watch and hurry back before anyone finds out we are missing. _

_'Ally, will you be my sister?'_

_Allison laughs and takes my hand and tells me, 'We already are silly.'_

_When the first rays of light peak from the horizon we make a run back to St Agnes, we manage to get back in and just as I'm laying down to sleep from the bed across from me Allison whispers, 'Sweet dreams Skye.'_

_Two weeks later I buried my sister, my only family. I left St Agnes with all the money that I had saved up and I ended up in a van with a laptop I won in a bet. I became what Allison would have hated, she wanted better, but she's not here to want anymore. _

* * *

'Skye? Skye can you hear me?' Jemma voice rings in my ears clearly.

'She is muttering about an Allison and sister,' Coulson whispers.

'Her brain activity is good, she should wake up at any moment.'

Wait…the voices; they are not in my head. My eyes snap open and I'm met with five faces I never thought I would see again and all I could do was gasp.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own my laptop and a red mountain bike. **

**This was very hard to write, Allison was written and based on an old friend of mine who I was very close to. We both have grown up tough lives but after a while we lost each other along the way. **

**The next chapter might take a while but I have already started on it. Also thank you again to my reviewers you make me smile and thanks to SamXFraser for giving awesome reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I'm not sure if my team in front of me are real or a dream. I open my mouth trying to talk but my throat and mouth are dry. I watch as Jemma reaches for a cup and puts it to my lips. The feeling of cool water is like heaven and I smile towards her in a thanks.

I look down at the blanket the rest just below my breasts and I want to see, I need to see the damage for myself. I push away the blankets the IV in my right hand tugging a bit. I can feel the eyes of everyone in the room staring at me, but I need to see first to know this is real, that I was shot and this isn't some fucked up coma migraine dream.

I pull open the hospital gown and my entire stomach is in wraps covering bandages. I place my hand gently against the area where I was shot twice and I can feel it, I can feel the damage through the bandages. A few tears slip from my eyes…this…this is real. I'm awake and I'm alive. I can't stop the sob that is coming from deep in my lungs and I push my head back into the pillow as I feel the hands on my family comfort me. I'm…not alone.

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks and I couldn't seem to stop them and my breath seemed to have stuck in my throat and my diaphragm struggle to contract and help me breathe. Even through my tears I can see them. They are really here, I am really here. This is real.

It takes a while for my breathing to get back to normal and I roll to my side to get a bit more comfortable and Jemma helps support my body to make sure I don't pull anything. They all gather around the other side of the bed and I can't stop the grin spreading on my face.

'Hey guys, I'm sorry' I wheeze out, not use to talking after so many days.

Coulson rests a hand on my cheeks wiping away a few stray tears, 'No, you don't have to be sorry. We're just glad you're awake.'

Jemma reaches for my hand gripping it tightly; I can feel her warmth the realness of her touch. 'We are all so glad that you are awake. You gave us a scare a few times, you're a fighter.'

Behind Jemma I can see Fitz standing chewing on his fingers nails and I remember that he told me to be careful. I hold out my other hand to him, 'Fitz, oh god I'm so sorry for leaving you.'

'No, no Skye it's alright. I'm just glad you are here.'

I look to Ward and May at the end of the bed, 'I'm sorry I failed, I should have done more to stop Quinn.'

Ward frowns and says, 'You didn't fail we got him, well S.H.I.E.L.D has him in the fridge.'

May smiles and declares, 'I got a bit of pay back for you too.'

I can't help but laugh at May's tone but in that moment I relies that laughing hurts a bit too much. I close my eyes for a moment and when I open them they are still there. This is real and I'm so glad to be back.

Coulson begins to tell me that I will need to be interviewed when I am medically fit by some other Agent's when we land in Washington D.C. As he talk Jemma is running her hands through my hair and my eyelids begin to become heavy. I don't want to go back to the nightmares but I can't fight it, I try my best.

Coulson turns to everyone and says, 'Let's leave her to rest; she is going to need it.'

They all begin to file out of the room my eyes watching them as the go but I don't want to be alone. As Jemma's hand slips through my hair one more time she is about to walk out but I grab her hand and say, 'Please don't leave me, I don't want to be alone, the nightmares hurt too much.'

Jemma returns to her seat and resume running her warm hands through my hair and my eyes slip close and her voice whispers, 'Sweet dreams Skye.'

* * *

** Disclaimer: All I own is my laptop and fluffy pillows. So I posted this one a bit early, its a bit short but the next one should be a lot longer. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_The plane is dark and everyone is asleep but I can't…I can't fall asleep. It's too quiet, music isn't helping no stupid YouTube videos are helping either. I walk around my bare feet making quiet steps towards the bar. I reach behind it a take a bottle of whiskey and quickly walk back to the medical pod._

_I sit on the bed my laptop lighting the room for me, I open the bottle and take a sharp swing and it's burning my throat as it makes its way down to settle in my stomach. I lean my head back, everything hurts and I don't know why. I feel like I could just break down and smash things but I can't do that here, not in front of my team. I don't want to trouble anyone, I'm not worth it, never will be worth it. I'm nothing but an asset. _

_I take another swig of the bottle and swallow more than I can handle and I cough, hard. I've never been a heavy drinker, but all these thoughts of nothing, that I'm nothing. That this is just a bump in the road, I'm not good enough to even be around these people. I'm so weak. _

_'You're not weak Skye.'_

_The voice makes me jump and I'm…I think I'm looking at a ghost. I look at the bottle still in my hands and I haven't even had half of it, I can't be that drunk…I might as well be with Allison standing in front of me, on this plane. Here. _

_'Ally? Is it you?'_

_'Yeah Skye, you've grown up so much. This plane is pretty cool and you're drinking some pretty good whiskey there. You okay?'_

_'No, No I am not okay. I haven't been in a long time; I haven't been okay since you left. I should have been the one to die that day. You…you Allison would have been so much better than me. You could have had it all, everything you ever wanted. I wasn't worth saving, I am nothing compared to you.' _

_'You're wrong! Dead wrong Skye! If I hadn't saved you that day, you would have been reviled to the world and tested like some freak. I saved you because I was my duty to protect you, because you…you're going to make a difference.'_

_'What are you even talking about? A freak? I am a fucking freak! I don't know who I am! I am just some fucked up 0-8-4 that no one wants to deal with.' _

_'No Skye you are a person who doesn't know the truth yet, you matter because from the start you were my mission. You were to be protected at all cost because one day you will save the world.' _

_'I almost died! I was shot! Twice! And I'm almost died, I should have died.'_

_'Don't you get it Skye! I was with Shield. I was put in St Agnes, to protect you. Everything is about protecting you. You are so much more than you think. You blame yourself for my death when if you have died everything I did, everything my mother did would have just gone down the drain.'_

_'Your mother was Linda Avery?'_

_'Yes, I was 11 when Shield came to me. They told me of how my mother died protecting you and that I was to stand tall and take over for her. I did because you need me and in a way I need you. I was a lot older than you but my youthfulness worked very well. You became my family and I yours. We were sisters.' _

_'Why…why do I need to be protected? What is so important about me?' _

_'We are not sure, no one is. You don't know it yet, but your team, your family have lit the fire and something is going to burn.' _

_'No…I don't want to hurt them.' _

_'You won't but you are going to notice things and you are going to need to keep it from them. You will protect them. But they are also going to protect you. Your family is going to be there for you.' _

_'Allison…I don't…I don't know how to process this.' _

_'You will, you will. Just know that this…everything is connected. You just need to wake up from this. You know this isn't real. Just wake up. Wake up Skye.'_

_'Allison! No please don't leave,' I cry to her as I try to reach for her. _

_'You don't need me anymore. You'll be fine…just wake up…wake up.'_

* * *

'Wake up Skye, you're having a nightmare. Wake up,' Jemma's soft voice tells me.

My eyes snap open and I look to where Allison was standing in my dream, but it is empty. She isn't here. I can't hold the sob bubbling in my chest, Jemma takes my hand and with her other she begins to run in through my hair as I weep. The pain feels like fire as my hand rests on the bandages that wrap around my midriff.

'It's okay Skye, it's okay. You're safe, you're alive and you are here with me,' Jemma whispers into my ear, gently placing her forehead against my head.

'She's gone,' I sob, 'she was my sister and she was just protecting me.'

'Tell me about her, don't bottle this in. Tell me. It's okay, it's okay.'

'Allison was…Allison was the person who helped save me.'

'Breathe Skye. Breathe first and then tell me.'

Jemma pulls away from me and gets me to breathe with her and get my diaphragm to cooperate. I take in a deep breath and it pulls at the wound, I cry out softly and my hand grips the bandages tightly.

I take shorter breaths and say, 'Allison Avery, was my sister and she died protecting me…she was…'

I stop talking when the door to the medical pod opens and Coulson walks in and says, 'Allison Avery, was one of the youngest Shield Agents and she was very brave.'

I stare at Coulson opened mouth, he knows.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

'So let me get this right, S.H.I.E.L.D has been watching Skye since she was a baby and you had an Agent that was only 11 go in a bond with her?' Jemma question.

'Yes, I've read her file. She was the only one who could actually make a connection with you, Skye. You were so closed up at the time and Allison, she really thought of you like a sister. You two were a better match than they thought and Allison taught you to become an amazing person. You were very lucky to have met her.'

'She wasn't very lucky to meet me, I was the reason that her mother was dead and that she had to baby sit me.' I mutter but of course Coulson heard every word I said.

'She was raised by her mother that way, she knew right from wrong and she knew that to help you, help you become who you are today was right. She saved you that day, the day you two were racing each other to school. If she had not done what she did, you would have been found out for what you are, whatever that is when we find out. Jemma? May I have a few words with you in the hallway?'

I turn to see Jemma gaze slip from me and her head nod curtly, I watch them walk out of the room and I'm alone.

I lean back into the pillows that were too uncomfortable unlike the ones that I hope were still sitting in my pod. I look out the little window in my room to see Coulson and Jemma in a very heated conversation and right now I really couldn't care, I can feel the burning pain in my stomach more now that I am left alone with my thoughts. I've only been awake a short time but I hate it in here, I've always hated hospitals. I hated them the most when I spent over seven hours waiting on news about Allison just for them to tell me that she hadn't made it and there was nothing they could do for me. There is nothing that they can do for me now. I have to heal, I need to know the truth and I need to get out of this god forsaken bed.

When I look back to the window Jemma is looking in alone with worry filling her features and her eyes are sad and filled with tears. She's shouldn't have to be here, it's my fault. They shouldn't have to worry about me. I need to go to her, I try to sit up but the pain that spreads through my body stops me and Jemma soft voice telling me to lay back down calms me.

When I'm once again flat on my back, Jemma leans over me and whispers, 'Skye, you need to rest. I know you want to get up but I need you to rest for me. I'm going to give you a sedative that should help with sleep and hopefully keep the nightmares away but just relax.'

My eyes follow her as she fills a syringe and sticks it into my IV line, I feel the effects straight away and I feel like I'm floating, the pain is gone as well.

I try to get my eyes to focus on Jemma as she leans over me again her warm hands running through my hair again and her voice tell me, 'Just relax, it's going to be okay. Just rest for me.'

My voice slurs but I manage to say, 'I'll…rest for you…only…for you…Jem,' and the darkness takes over and I can rest now, if only the nightmares would stop.

_'I need to get her temperature down Fitz!' Jemma commands. _

_'Okay, okay, I got it. I've got it,' Fitz mutters wildly. _

_I can feel the cold beginning to seep into and under my skin. 'Temperature dropping…,' Fitz's voice says. _

_'Pressure stabilizing!' Jemma voice echo's in the room_

_I can feel so many eyes on me, waiting on my breath to slip through my lips but it feels like my lung have seized and no breath can escape. _

_'Is it working?' May's voice questions._

_'IS IT WORKING?!' Coulson voice rings loud. _

_Then even though I am freezing I can feel my lungs fill with air and air pass my dry lips. _

_'For now…' _

_I…I'm alone. I'm stuck in a glass coffin. I need to get out, I can't take the cold, I've never been so cold. I've never been so alone. _

* * *

**I don't own anything except a laptop and a new desk. So I'm sorry for such a short and late chapter it was kinda rushed I know. I've been away because March 17th was my 19th birthday and also the day I came out to most friends and family. It didn't go as well as I planned but the people who mattered supported me. I would like to thank every reviewer and all the follows. I should be going back to normal where I could update one or two chapters a day. So keep in tuned because everything is connected. **

**Thank you dearly and I shall update with in 24-36 hours. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_When I was about twelve, I was put in a foster home with another young girl that was their own daughter, her name was Jayne and she was my first friend. She taught me to smile and laugh. On the day that is supposably my birthday they got me a kitten and I named her Molly. Her black fur was the softest I had ever felt and her meow was the quietest. _

_I would always fall asleep with Molly beside my head and her purring lulling me to sleep, I remember one night after dinner Jayne and I were running around the pool in the back yard her giggles infecting me, making me feel like I had a home. _

_Her scream pierced the night sky when she fell into the pool; I dived in after her, knowing that she couldn't swim. When I pulled her out the night sky had turned to light, she was gasping for air and pushing me away from her, looking to the sky above us. _

_I remember the terror in her eyes as I pull her to me. I don't remember how we got out of that pool, as she was a lot bigger than me. I look around to the sky glowing like it was on fire and then darkness fell again. I never understood what happened that night, but when I woke up my bags had been packed and Jayne was hiding behind her parents as they led me out to the car to take me back to St Agnes, before I had to leave Jayne tried to give me Molly but as she was about to put her in my arms, Molly hissed and scratched at me. Since then whenever I went to a foster home I never unpacked my bags and I could never pat a cat. I had started to accept the fact that family, family isn't everything. Just living is. Then Allison stormed into my life and showed me how to live and not shut out people. That having nightmares is okay and if the sky is on fire, it's just the sun rising above to remind us that brightness is around the corner. _

* * *

When I wake to the world that I'm almost sure is real, Jemma is standing over me taking a blood sample. I look down as the blood pour easily into the vial, and it makes my stomach weak. Jemma eyes meet mine as a groan slips from my lips.

She smiles kindly and tells me that she is drawing blood for a few test and that she will be right back in a few minutes. I watch her quickly rush out of the room the door hissing closed behind her.

I close my eyes for a few moment and breathe in, a burning pain still in my torso. I take a quick glance to make sure no one in looking and I push away the blankets and open the hospital gown I am in. I begin to push away the bandages and wrap, I can see deep red skin and then…then I see the real damage. There is a scar that runs from just below my sternum to just before my belly button but the one's the haunt me the most is the two bullet entry wound points. There are a few stiches to close them up. I press gently into one of the wound and I remember the pain and the sound of the gun, I reach for the next wound and remember the burning of the muzzle of the gun putting another bullet into me.

I close my eyes but behind them I am back in that dark cellar, I quickly open my eyes and I am met with Jemma starring pointedly at my wound. I quickly pull up the covers, she doesn't need to see the ugly scars, the reason why I am here.

Jemma walks quickly to me and takes my face in her hand, wiping the tears that I didn't know where on my cheeks. Her forehead rest gently against mine and she tells me that it's going to be okay, that she'll fix me. More tears come and I wrap my arms around her warm body as it rest against my still cold one.

I don't know how long I hold her for it could have been hours, but we comfort each other as we cry, her tears seeping through the hospital gown and warming the skin beneath it. When our breathing returns to normal, she pulls away wiping away the tear tracks from both her face and mine. She then reaches for the blanket and slowly pulls it down, her eyes maintaining contact with mine.

Then her hand rest against the wounds on my stomach and it doesn't hurt, it's just…it's okay. Her soft warm hand is softly stroking the reddened skin around the wound and it is soothing, the pain isn't so bad anymore. My head tills to the side as she looks to the wounds, her other hand taking mine and placing it with both of her, it feels like she is healing me, her gentle touch.

A stupid smile erupts on my face and I tell her, 'You're beautiful, Jemma. Thank you for everything. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for saving me.'

Redness fills Jemma's cheeks and she has a grin on her face too. Her hands and mine fall back to the bed and Jemma begins righting my bandages, her finger ghosting over the wounds. She closes my hospital gown and her eyes lift to meet mine and her blush deepens.

'We can get you out of this gown soon and into some more comfortable clothes. You might have some trouble standing after lying down for so long. But May and I can help you get dresses.'

'Jemma?' I question.

'Yeah Skye?'

'I'm scared.'

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a laptop and a nice socks. So things are getting good for Skye and Simmons but she is still healing. Things are going to start getting weird, just remember that everything is connected. Thank you to all the reviewers and follows. Next chapter should be up in 12-24 hours. **


End file.
